powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY
thumb|350px|Los cinco Power Rangers Jungle Fury. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury" es la serie 14 de los Power rangers y décimosexta en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas) . Se emitió por primera vez en Estados Unidos entre febrero y noviembre de 2008. Constó de 32 episodios.thumb|250 px|centre Sinopsis Hace más de 10.000 años un malvado espíritu chino (llamado Dai-Shi) y que tomaba la forma de un dragón gigante de ocho cabezas, formó una armada de animales y bestias con espíritus de gran poder para luchar contra los humanos, ya que pensaba que los humanos debían ser destruídos y que los animales debían conquistar la Tierra (a esta guerra no se unieron las Phantom Beasts, otra armada de animales y bestias con poderes especiales que siempre fueron rivales de Dai-Shi). Pero la orden de Kung-Fu llamada Pai Zhuq (que utiliza los espíritus de los animales para el bien) combate a Dai-Shi y lo encierran en un cofre para siempre. La armada de Dai-Shi, al quedar desprotegida, resulta momificada y queda escondida en un remoto templo de Kung-Fu de la Tierra durante miles de años. Desde entonces la escuela Pai Zhuq selecciona a tres de sus alumnos (que saben manejar el Kung-Fu y el espíritu de los animales con maestría) para que sean parte de la Claw Order, una orden secreta que se encarga de vigilar el cofre para que Dai-Shi no escape jamás. En 2008 los alumnos Jarrod, Lily y Theo son seleccionados por el Maestro Mao para vigilar el cofre, pero Jarrod resulta expulsado de la Orden y de la escuela por el Maestro Mao por su mal comportamiento con sus compañeros. Su lugar lo ocupa un joven recién llegado a la escuela y sin mucha experiencia llamado Casey, ya que el Maestro Mao ve algo especial en él. Jarrod decide entonces enfrentarse al Maestro Mao al no haber sido elegido junto a Lily y Theo, pero el Maestro Mao le vence en un duelo, aunque acaba siendo herido y el cofre de Dai-Shi se abre por accidente durante la pelea. Jarrod entonces huye de la escuela mientras Casey, Lily y Theo atienden al malherido Maestro Mao que decide, para conservar su vida, transformarse en espíritu. Antes de transformarse en un espíritu, el Maestro Mao da instrucciones a Casey, Lily y Theo para que traten de volver a encerrar al malvado Dai-Shi, y les dice que para ello necesitarán la ayuda de un nuevo maestro, así que les da a Casey, Lily y Theo la dirección de una pizzería donde encontrarán a su nuevo maestro. Mientras Jarrod huye de la escuela, se topa con el espíritu de Dai-Shi que acaba poseyendo su cuerpo. Mientras Casey, Lily y Theo van a donde les dice el Maestro Mao y conocen a R.J., el dueño de una pizzería que también es un antiguo alumno de la escuela Pai Zhuq y antiguo miembro de la Claw Order. R.J., además de entrenar a Casey, Lily y Theo para que puedan controlar mejor el espíritu de los animales, les da a los tres tres Solar Morphers para que se conecten a la red morphin' y se conviertan así en los Power Rangers Jungle Fury y así vean aumentado su poder. El poder de los Power Rangers Jungle Fury junto al poder que han aprendido en la escuela Pai Zhuq gracias al cual pueden invocar la fuerza de los espíritus de los animales serán suficientes para que logren vencer a las fuerzas de Dai-Shi. Los tres Power Rangers Jungle Fury son la única esperanza para salvar la Tierra de la amenaza de Dai-Shi y sus malvados espíritus de animales que pretenden acabar con la humanidad (un ejército de antiguos discípulos de Dai-Shi que fueron momificados llamados los Rinshi, además de Camille (una humana discípula de Dai-Shi que es capaz de manejar con maestría el espíritu del camaleón) y a muchos otros). Dai-Shi también cuenta con malvados maestros que poseen espíritus de los animales a los que revive después de decenas de miles de años para que le entrenen. Y también cuenta más adelante con los Phantom Beasts, unos monstruos muy poderosos que también son revividos después de decenas de miles de años y que deciden finalmente aliarse con Dai-Shi para acabar con la humanidad. Y así, los Power Rangers Jungle Fury van luchando contra los ataques que Dai-Shi y sus Rinshi realizan contra la humanidad. thumb|Casey, el Red Tiger Ranger, es entrenado por el Maestro Finn Cuando algún guerrero de Dai-Shi tiene demasiado poder, los tres PowerRangers Jungle Fury son entrenados por antiguos maestros de la Claw Order para aprender nuevas técnicas y poder convocar más espíritus de animales. thumb|288x288px|R.J. transformándose en el Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger.|leftR.J. más delante se une al equipo de los Power Rangers Jungle Fury usando un Wolf Morpher que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, gracias a él puede canalizar el poder de su animal (el lobo) y convertirse en el Wolf Ranger. Finalmente llega a la ciudad un amigo de R.J. (que fue antiguo compañero suyo en la escuela Pai Zhuq y también es miembro de la Claw Order): Dominic. Dominic las pide a los Power Rangers unirse al equipo y estos le aceptan. Dominic entonces recibe de R.J. el Rhino Morpher a través del cual se convierte en el Rhino Ranger. Dai-Shi finalmente es expulsado del cuerpo de Jarrod (pues este acaba resistiéndose a ser poseído), pero ya ha adquirido el suficiente poder como para volver a adoptar su forma original de dragón de ocho cabezas. Pero Dai-Shi es vencido definitivamente por los Power Rangers Jungle Fury (que además cuentan con la ayuda de los Maestros Pai Zhuq y de Jarrod y Camille que acaba cambiando de bando al enamorarse de Jarrod). Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Jungle Fury Con cada una de las Solar Morpher en su poder, cada uno de los tres Power Rangers Jungle Fury es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. El Wolf Ranger por su parte utiliza para metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes el Wolf Morpher, mientras que el Rhino Ranger utiliza el Rhino Morpher. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Ranger Jungle Fury recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas y la capacidad de utilizar los espíritu de los animales de manera más poderosa. Gracias a las Power Trajes, los Power Rangers Jungle Fury también pueden llamar a los Animal Spirits: unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar gracias a su manejo del espíritu de los animales. Los Animal Spirits pueden unirse formando SuperRobots gigantes de lucha. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: *Solar Morpher *Wolf Morpher *Rhino Morpher *Jungle Chucks *Jungle Tonfa *Jungle Bo *Strike Rider *Claw Cannon *Jungle Mace *Jungle Fan *Shark Sabers *Control Dagger *Claw Booster - ZORDS: JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD: *Tiger Animal Spirit *Cheetah Animal Spirit *Jaguar Animal Spirit *Wolf Animal Spirit ELEPHANT ANIMAL SPIRIT BAT ANIMAL SPIRIT SHARK ANIMAL SPIRIT JUNGLE MASTER MEGAZORD: *Gorilla Animal Spirit *Antelope Animal Spirit *Penguin Animal Spirit RHINO STEEL ZORD/RHINO PRIDE MEGAZORD LION ANIMAL SPIRIT CHAMELEON ANIMAL SPIRIT Personajes principales durante la serie *Casey Rhodes - Red Tiger Ranger *Lily Chilman - Yellow Cheetah Ranger *Theo Martin - Blue Jaguar Ranger *Robert James - Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan - Rhino Ranger *Dai-Shi *Camile *Jarrod *Fran *Flit *Maestro Finn *Maestro Mao *Maestro Phant *Maestro Swoop *Maestra Guinn *Maestro Rilla *Maestro Lope *Carnisoar *Scorch *Buffalord *Stingerella Episodios 1. Welcome to the Jungle (Parte 1) 2. Welcome to the Jungle (Parte 2) 3. Sigh of the Tiger 4. A Taste of Poison 5. Can't Win Them All 6. Dance the Night Away 7. Pizza Slice of Life 8. Way of the Master 9. Good Karma, Bad Karma 10. The Blind Leading the Blind 11. Pushed to the Edge 12. One Master Too Many 13. Ghost of a Chance (Parte 1) 14. Ghost of a Chance (Parte 2) 15. Bad to the Bone 16. Friends Don't Fade Away 17. No 'I' in Leader 18. True Friends, True Spirits 19. Path of the Rhino 20. Dash for the Dagger 21. Race to the Nexus 22. Arise the Crystal Eyes 23. Fear and the Phantoms 24. Blue Ranger, Twin Danger 25. One Last Second Chance 26. Don't Blow That Dough 27. Tigers Fall, Lions Rise 28. The Spirit of Kindness 29. Maryl and the Monkeys 30. To Earn Your Stripes 31. Path of the Righteous 32. Now the Final Fury